Fred & George innocent firsties at hogwarts NOT!
by MeLikehDaSlasheh
Summary: Chapter 8 is here for those of you who haven't noticed. Btw, I think that my typing is starting to improve. Curse you technology and odd ways. Anyway, RR, also did anyone notice that my chapter titles are gay?
1. It wasn't living

" Fred! George! Percy! Ginny! Ronald! Time to get we have to get to kings cross immediately."

Fred and George were just running down the stairs fully dressed when their mother Molly Weasley called them down. It was their first year at Hogwarts and they were very anxious to get there.

" Now Fred, George. I want no owls to come from the school saying you've thrown an animal out the school window or anything like that. Do you understand?" Fred smiled evilly toward his twin brother George.

" Now mum." Said Fred. " When have you ever seen us throw a _living _creature out of a window." Ron Weasley. The twin's younger brother had just walked into the room.

" Last week." He said, yawning slightly. " You threw my toad out of my bedroom window?"

Fred and George laughed as their mum glared.

" Now now little ickle Ronnie kins. You don't want to get hurt do you?" threatened Fred, gripping something in his pocket.

" Besides that didn't count. You're Toad was dead. Before we threw him."

                        All the way to Kings cross Fred was whispering small spells toward Ron, and smalls blue sparks would emit from the tip of his wand.

" Fredrick Weasley! If you do not stop trying to ignite your brother there will be hell to pay!" Molly Weasley turned around just in time before Fred was able to set an igniting spell on Ron.

When they finally were aboard the Hogwarts express Ginny was crying and Ron was waving goodbye to his older brothers. Finally they were on their way to Hogwarts or the very first time.

" Can you believe it? We're finally on our way to the greatest magical learning school in Britain." Said George, earning a confused glance from Fred.

" All righty then." He said, laughing as George looked out the window.

" Excuse me? But do you mind if I join you?" A black boy with dreadlocks opening the carriage door and peeked in. Fred and George smiled kindly and nodded. " The names Jordan. Lee Jordan." He said.

Fred nodded.

" I'm Fred and the is my brother George." Said Fred gesturing to himself and his brother.

" Cool I've never seen twins before. This your first year at Hogwarts?" 

The Twins nodded. Lee, Fred and George became very good friends. They seemed to have more in common then anyone else they've ever met. After night fell into the train and they had filled up on what sweets they could get. (Fred and George didn't have much money) They changed into their robes, and saw the vast dark castle come slightly into view.


	2. Sorting Entertainment

" Wicked!" said Fred. Closing his trunk with a snap frightening Lee and his owl.  
  
They walked out onto the platform and gazed around at the students.  
  
" Firs' years. Firs' years. This way please." Fred elbowed George and Lee, pointing toward the voice that spoke. A tall and very large man with a bushy black beard and bushy hair waved around for all the first years. Fred, George, and Lee followed the man that Fred heard people call, " Hagrid." He led them to a lake with at least a dozen boats floating near the shore.  
  
" Alrigh' everyone. Four ter a boat. And follow me." Fred, Lee, and George all got into a boat with a first year girl. Her name was Angelina Johnson. She had long black hair, plaited, and brown eyes that shone in the moonlight. Fred couldn't keep his eyes off her. She smiled at them all and they began to row toward the castle, Fred still staring. George elbowed Lee and pointed to Fred. They laughed silently, but neither Angelina nor Fred had noticed. When they had reached a small tunnel and a small flight of steps Hagrid led them up to a large oak door where he knocked three times. The doors opened slowly and behind it appeared a very stern, and old looking witch. Fred and George knew her as McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor house, and Deputy head mistress. She was also the Transfiguration teacher and Charlie, the twin's older brother, had warned them to steer clear of her.  
  
" Welcome to Hogwarts." She said to the first years. " Follow me." Fred and George looked at each other the decided that if they were to cause trouble, it wouldn't be under her nose. Lee seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Fred and George. " Now you before past through these doors." She said walking up toward a pair of large oak doors. " There are a few things you need to know. You will pass through the doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn points, and any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with most points will be awarded the house cup. Does everyone understand?" they all nodded, and she led them through the doors into what Fred and George knew as the Great Hall. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside, (dull grayish black) and there were candles floating aimlessly around the ceiling. Fred looked sideways at Angelina. She was very nervous. After a girl with blonde and curly hair named Katie Bell was sorted into Gryffindor, and a brown-headed girl was sorted into Slytherin it was Angelina's turn. She walked nervously up to the sorting hat, and placed it on her head, waiting. The hat stood still for a moment before shouting at the top of its lungs "GRYFFINDOR!" Fred and George cheered the most out of the rest of the Gryffindors. Fred cheered the most among those who knew Angelina. George could tell that Fred really like Angelina, but didn't pursue the subject because George heard Lee's name called. Lee walked slowly toward the stool where the awaiting sorting hat stood. He placed it on his head and waited. George and Fred waited with bated breath. " GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and they all clapped loudly. Fred saw that Percy was welcoming every new Gryffindor first year, and he rolled his eyes. Fred and George waited as the line whittled down to nothing. Another girl with blonde hair waddled up to hat. Alicia spinet was her name. She too was sorted into Gryffindor. As soon as Fred, and George were next George turned to Fred, and said,  
  
" Now's our chance to show the school how funny we are." He looked up at McGonagall, and saw her stern eye move toward the small boy that was walking up to the stool. " You have to do something about this sorting it's so very boring." Fred nodded a his name was called, and he called slowly up to the hat, then he fell. Everyone laughed, as Fred got up in a dramatic sort of way. Even McGonagall had to stifle a snigger. Fred picked up the hat, and threw it into the air. It slowly floated down onto his head, and everyone clapped at this trick. Fred sat down, and listened intently as the hat spoke in his ear, " Another Weasley? You seem like the funny one in the family." It said, moving slightly. " Unless you're brother has a few tricks up his sleeve." Fred smirked, and looked around at George. The hat had come to a decision, an shouted,  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table began to pound on the table in rhythm shouting, " Weasley Weasley!" It stopped immediately when George's name was called. George clambered up to hat and knocked the stool over. He then had caused the hat to soar into hands. Dumbledore even laughed this time. George then placed the hat on his head while standing. The hat had shouted Gryffindor so quickly that he didn't even have to pick up the stool. He then back flipped toward he Gryffindor table still wearing the sorting hat. Everyone laughed again, as they watched him toss the hat to McGonagall. It landed on the stool as she picked it up, and carried it away. Everyone clapped toward the Weasley twins. Even Charlie, Bill, and Percy, their older brothers. Dumbledore rose to speak.  
  
" Thank you young weasleys for that lovely piece of entertainment. Wee really needed it. Now before we eat I want you all to know that the forest is out-of-bounds to all, and that Mr. Filch has a few more items that are not allowed in the corridors or classrooms. For the full details see Mr. Filch. Now. Tuck in." He sat down and began talking to McGonagall. Fred, and George ate so very much that they felt they were going to burst. It was the very first time that they had had so very much fun in their lives. Unless they counted the time they bewitched their Mother's cauldron to spill food all over their older brother Percy. Which, Fred, and George still remembered they had got whacked with her broom very well that day.  
  
Authors note: Hey all thanks for the reviews I'm typing as fast as I can but it isn't as easy as it looks now is it. LOL ^_^ well keep reviewing please bye bye now 


	3. The Map

When Fred had a woken the next morning he got dressed quickly, and ran outside onto the grounds. The cool morning air blew through his messy, bright, red hair. He wondered when he was going to be able to try out for quidditch, but knew that first never make the house teams. Unless they were very good. George tapped on the Gryffindor dormitory window, which caused Fred to fall on the slippery grass, and glare up at his grinning tin brother, and Lee as well. When Fred clambered up the stairs in to the entrance hall, and dragged himself toward breakfast he ran into Angelina. She blushed, and ran toward her little group of friends. His face turned the color of his fiery red hair as he followed George and Lee over to where Percy, Bill, and Charlie were arguing.  
  
" Well, according to Professor Dumbledore he's a very good teacher or else he wouldn't have hired him. Don't you think that Dumbledore has a little more intelligence then what any other wizard has ever had?" Percy scowled as Fred, George, and Lee sat down beside them and stared.  
  
" What teacher are you lot talking about?" said Lee, sitting next to Charlie as he grabbed a bit of toast.  
  
" Professor Quirrell." Said Bill, turning to look at George, and Fred. " See, Charlie reckons that there's something.funny about Quirrel. You know the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Well, me, and Percy say that he's an alright guy but Charlie says that's there's summat funny about him." Charlie nodded at these words. George, and Fred smirked as they turned to look at the weak and frail Professor Quirrel talking to professor Snape, the potions teacher. Fred, George and Lee had a few ideas on how they were going to start off the beginning of the school year.  
Charlie was staring at Fred and George. He knew the looks they had when they were scheming and he tapped Fred on the shoulder.  
  
" Oi, Fred. George. What are you lot scheming up now mates?" Fred turned and smiled up at his older brother.  
  
" Scheming? Us? Why, were innocent little angels. No worries there mate." Bill and Charlie laughed at this but Percy didn't catch the sarcasm.  
  
" Please. You two are about as innocent as thieves." He said taking a bite of toast and then leaving.  
  
" What's the matter with Percy this morning. Seems a bit riled don't you think." Said George, glancing over at Charlie and Bill, who shrugged. Fred pulled George out into the entrance hall after McGonagall had handed them their schedules.  
  
" Listen to me little bro." Said Fred, still pulling on Georges arm. " We have to stir up a bit of dust in this place. I know that the last time anyone had gotten into a load of trouble they had become pretty popular. James Potter and Sirius Black. We can be like them mate. But we need plenty of planning on this so we need to start on Quirrel." George though a moment then nodded. Fred whispered something in his ear then took off down the hall toward Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was their first class, while George stood there, waiting. Quirrell came strutting out in the entrance hall toward is class and that's when George heard Lee whistle from down the corridor. George fell to the ground and lay there for a moment when Quirrel came to investigate.  
  
" I say, aren't you the Weasley boy? Are you alright?" George moved a little then sprang to his feet so fast that Quirrel was on his back, and glaring.  
  
" See ya!" Everyone in the Great Hall had heard Quirrel scream when he fell and some came to investigate.  
  
" Professor Quirrell, what happened?" asked McGonagall. Quirrell muttered and said nonsense words before saying slowly,  
  
" W..Weasley twin. Ran off" he said quietly then fainted. McGonagall walked down the hall quickly. Lee heard her walking toward him and ran off to warn Fred. McGonagall saw Lee, and called out to him.  
  
" Where are you going Mr. Jordan in a such a hurry?" She smiled at him as though determined to scare him into a confession.  
  
" To class, Professor." He said, truthfully and an innocent tone.  
  
" Well then you may proceed but do not run please." Lee nodded and walked quickly to warn Fred. He ran into George on the way.  
  
" George! Get to Fred quick tell him she's coming! Hurry!" George didn't need telling twice. He ran off toward his classroom and ran into Fred who was enchanting a bucket of chalk powder on top of the door.  
  
" Fred! You gotta get out of here. McGonagalls coming she'll land us both into detention if we don't get moving!"  
  
" Oh I wouldn't be worried about her if were you lads." Fred turned and saw that he was face to face with none other than Argus Filch. The caretaker. " You've got me to worry about at the moment. Come with me." Fred and George glance at each other sideways and reluctantly followed him. When they reached his office their nostrils were filed with the smell of fried fish. Filch waddled over to his desk and began to write down their names when.  
  
BANG  
  
" PEEVES! I'll have you out this time Peeves. Mark my Words! I will get rid of you." And with that he left without another word or glance. Fred dashed over to filch's desk and scribbled out their names. He reckoned Filch didn't have that good a memory anyway. While Fred was doing that George was staring absentmindedly at a small wooden filing cabinet with a drawer labeled " Confiscated and Highly Dangerous." When he pointed this out to Fred he had dropped what he doing immediately, and gone to open the drawer. Inside were a great number of odd things. But among those things was the weirdest of all. It was an old worn piece of Parchment. Blank and innocent looking. George glanced at the office door.  
  
" Well, grab it if you have to he's coming!" Fred grabbed it and shoved into the pocket of his robes then they dashed out the door and made it to their class before the bell rang.  
  
" Well? " Asked Lee after that class and on their way to Herbology. " How did you squeak by filch with no warning or detention or anything?" Fred smirked,  
  
" Easy. I persuaded Peeves to help us out. Normally he wouldn't help kids like us but when he saw that we were headed to Filch and we were obviously troublemakers like him, he came through. Must have done something bad to make Filch so angry."  
  
" Well after Filch left Fred scratched our names out on the discipline thing and I pointed a drawer out on an old filing cabinet. We pulled out this." Fred pulled the parchment out of George's bag as George reached for it.  
  
" We think we might know what it is but we're going to need a bit of time to figure it out."  
  
Later that night Fred, and George, snuck out of their dormitory toward the nearest the empty classroom, and squeezed inside. Fred walked to the nearest table, and set the blank parchment in the middle of the table, and pulled out his wand. George closed the door slowly and quietly, but when he turned around though Fred was already figuring out the problem. He was bent over the parchment tapping the parchment with his wand. Words were forming on the surface.  
  
Mr. Prongs asks you people to stop sticking your nose in our business.  
  
Mr. Moony doesn't agree with Mr. Prongs. He says that we should at least share our secret to these kids.  
  
Mr. Padfoot says that you should tap the map and say," I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Mr. Wormtail says not to forget to clear the map. " Mischief Managed!"  
  
Fred glanced sideways over to at George who looked equally confused. George pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment,  
  
" I solemnly swear I am up to no good." From the point of George's wand small, thin black lines spilled from the tip and slid across the parchment and were drawing what Fred, and George obviously knew as a map. At the very top of the map formed the words,  
  
Messrs. Moony. Wormtail. Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to magical mischief-makers.  
Are proud to present.  
The Marauder's Map  
  
" Wicked!" said Fred. 


	4. First love

Fred stared at the map in awe, while George leaned against the table. Fred jumped suddenly and grabbed the map and George diving behind a bookcase. George looked at the map and saw a little tiny dot labeled " Argus Filch."  
  
" Dont make a sound. I saw Filch." George nodded, and ducked down low.  
  
Filch burst through the door looking around. His cat walking by his side.  
  
" Where are they my sweet. Where did they go." Mrs. Norris walked over to the table and meowed, but didnt give any sign of other people in the room. Fred inhaled and held in his breath, before Filch had heard anything. " Come on my sweet."  
  
Fred exhaled and George fell to the ground in agony.  
  
" Cramp. A cramp owww." he howled. Fred laughed and lifted his brother up and helped hiim walk to the common room. This will be hard to explain to Lee." he said gesturing to the map, nd they headed to thier dorm to find Lee. They told him about the map and he seemed to be very excite.  
  
" Maybe we could sneak into Hogsmeade?" said Lee. " It leads that way. look there are secret passage ways toward Honeydukes and the Shreikeing shack and the Whomping Willow. Wow!" They kept a close eye on the map over the next few weeks. Fred, especially. He snuck out toward the Astronomy tower with map on the night before Halloween to test it. It worked better than ever before. He didnt pass a single teacher or cat. Snape was lurking around where Fred was but never sawhim as he was very good at hiding. He and his brothers always played around as though they were at Hogwarts and snuck out at night. Fred and George never got caught. But now it was the real thing and all that practicing paid off. Fred rolled into a class and slowly shut the door. All of a suden somebody from behind him put thier hand over his mouth.  
  
" Theres where we can go." he pointed to a spot on the map " To the very top of the castle. Noone can go there unless they can climb very well. Thats why its good to have the Weasley twins on hand. Come on." He grabbed her hands and pulled her out the door. Up the stairs toward the Astronomy Tower, and through the astronomy tower window and up to the very tip top of he castle. Angelina held onto Freds waist as they climbed upward and then they reached the top. Angelina gasped as she looked out onto the grounds and up into the sky speckled with stars and clouds and the bright, white moon. Angelina hugged Fred tightly. Fred, being very tall, had to bend to get to atleast Angelinas neck. Angelina looked up at Fred and acted like she had fallen. Fred reacted quickly and grabbed her in one smooth motion.  
  
" Are you okay?" he asked, staring at her eyes. She smiled.  
  
" Yes. Just nervous I guess. I'm always nervous around boys I like." Fred's heart jumped up to his throat. Did she really?  
  
" You.....like me?" she nodded, and sat down. Fred sat down beside her, and sighed. He couldn't have picked a better night to sneak out than this. It was so very beautiful outside, and so was the girl beside him. He was in heaven when he finally fell asleep on that rooftop. 


	5. Upendi!

The next morning when Fred awoke he realized that he was still on the rooftop. Angelina was still next to him. He stood up and looked down at the grounds to see if classes had started but the only thing he saw was his brother.  
  
" Hey, George!" he yelled, looking around. George looked up and smiled.  
  
" Fred? What are you doing up there?" he said. Fred glared and decided to be sarcastic.  
  
" I'm feeling suicidal. I'm going to jump. I feel asleep up here with Angelina." George yelled and within five minutes he was on the rooftop. (Mainly because he flew). He looked over at Angelina and smiled.  
  
" I knew you liked her. You told me you didn't!" George laughed. Fred blushed violently.  
  
" Yea, I do. It's hard not to. She pretty, smart, nice, funny. Hey, Like me except the pretty part." He laughed.  
  
" Don't forget the smart part." George mumbled. Fred punched his arm, but then tripped slightly. " Yea, definitely the smart part."  
  
" Fred?" said a voice. Angelina was awake.  
  
" Hey, you're awake.." Fred said, running over to her.  
  
" Yea, I heard you yelling at George and you two talking but I didn't understand anything. Why didn't you wake me?" she said, getting to feet and straightening her robes. Fred looked over at George, who got the message and jumped back on his broom.  
  
" See you later love birds." He laughed, and flew down to the Quidditch field.  
  
" Now," said Fred, making a mental note to hurt George. " I didn't wake you, because I thought you needed to sleep. You're already beautiful, so beauty sleep is not required. But I thought seeing your beautiful eyes was worth the wait so you could sleep." He smiled at her. She blushed and leaned forward, preparing to kiss him, but Fred chickened out and moved backwards.  
  
" Fred? What's wrong?" she said, moving closer to him.  
  
" Nothing. I just....." Angelina looked at him. Her eyes sparkled.  
  
" You just?" Angelina nodded. " You just don't like me. Is that it?" She looked at him, hands on her hips. She shook her head and walked away, mumbling about inconsiderate people.  
  
" No! I do like....you...." he ended in a whisper. " I'm just a chicken." He told himself, kicking a statue. He suddenly realized that he had let probably the only girl that would ever like walk away. He ran after her, toward the Gryffindor Tower. Then saw a terrible sight. Angelina was in the arms of Marcus Flint. She was just about to kiss him, when Peeves intercepted and carried Angelina up to the Astronomy tower. George had come running up the stairs when he heard a scream and saw Angelina.  
  
" George, Give me your broom!" Fred yelled. George threw his broom at Fred and he mounted it flying after Peeves. When he reached the window, Peeves had dropped Angelina out of it. Fred yelled and dove out of the window after her. When they were at least 3 inches from he ground Angelina was safe in Fred's arms. Fred stared at Angelina then leaned forward and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss. When they separated, Fred was blushing the color of his hair. 


	6. Trouble I'm in trouble now

" You WHAT!!" shouted George, staring at his brother in disbelief.  
  
" I..kissed her?" said Fred in a dreamy, disbelieving voice. Lee and George had both seen the scene (xD) that happened between Peeves, Fred and Flint. They just happened to miss the little detail that Fred had kissed Angelina.  
  
" So, are you going to ask her out?" demanded Lee.  
  
"I.. Don't know. She's the most wonderful girl I've ever kissed." Fred said, sighing.  
  
"Other than the fact she was the only one. I do not see how she kissed you with your bad breath. Yuck!" exclaimed George, falling to his knees in laughter.  
  
" Oh, shut up." Said Fred. Suddenly Angelina walked in the room and Fred tripped over the armchair behind him.  
  
" Hey George! Hey Lee!" she said, not seeing Fred on the ground. " Where's Fred. I really need to talk to him." George smiled evilly and looked at Lee.  
  
" I don't know. Haven't seen him have you, Lee?" Lee looked at him curiously and then nodded.  
  
" Nope. Why Angelina. Want to try and kiss him again?" Angelina gasped.  
  
" Lee! That's private. How did you know anyway?" she asked, still looking around the common room for any sight of Fred so she could escape. Fred stayed hidden behind the armchair where he fell.  
  
" We saw. He saved you and then kissed and you LIKED IT!" He accused her. " Admit it Angelina." Angelina blushed and back away slowly.  
  
" Well, actually.. I did like it and that is what I wanted to talk to Fred about. He isn't here so I'll see you later bye!" and she ran out of the common room. Fred got up, glared at George and Lee and followed her.  
  
" Angelina! Angelina.. Wait!" Fred shouted, chasing her. She stopped and turned to him, still blushing. He smiled at her and stopped.  
  
" I've been looking for you everywhere. Ever since.. earlier this morning." She stopped suddenly and looked up at him. Fred leaned forward and kissed Angelina on the lips. She fell backward and looked up at him in terror. He turned around and saw Professor Quirrel.  
  
" Hello, Mr. Weasley. Long time no see." He grabbed Fred's arm and dragged him away from Angelina. She got up and followed them silently.  
  
" What are you doing? Let me go!" He jumped out of his grip and ran toward the great hall, where he met Professor Dumbledore. 


	7. First Comes love then comes heartache

Fred fell to the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
" Hello, Mr. Weasley. What might be the rush?" Dumbledore offered Fred a hand. Fred smiled, blushing.  
  
" Nothing, sir. I just.." He looked over his shoulder.  
  
" Stop that boy!" Professor Quirrel was running toward them, clutching a stitch in his side. " Headmaster. This young Weasley has been most troublesome. We must punish him immediately." Quirrel looked at the Headmaster curiously as a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
" Mr. Weasley, I'm sure has done nothing that orders him to be punished, except for that little joke he pulled yesterday, but that is nothing life- threatening, Professor." Fred grinned broadly, and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
" Can I go then? I was in the middle of a conversation when Professor Quirrel dragged me away and I ran into you Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded then beckoned for Quirrel to follow him.  
  
" I'll get you, Weasley boy." He muttered, as Fred passed.  
  
" Not on your life, sport." Fred muttered back.  
  
" Fred.. Fred!"  
  
Fred turned and saw Angelina, George, and Lee running up to him. He smiled triumphantly. Angelina ran straight into Fred, knocking him to the ground.  
  
" You're alright! I thought you were going to be expelled." She looked at him, her eyes shining with pride and infatuation. He shook his head.  
  
" And leave you here alone.with GEORGE?" he said, getting to his feet with Angelina is his arms. " Not on your life." George glared.  
  
" Anyway, what happened, give me details, Weasley!" said Lee. Fred told him all about what Quirrel said and what Dumbledore did for him, and the last words that he and Quirrel traded before they showed up.  
  
" You're so brave, Fred." Said Angelina. Fred was looking at Angelina with pride. George and Lee were making gagging motions, sticking their forefinger in the mouths.  
  
" Oh shut up you two!" said Fred, and he and Angelina walked off. Fred had never felt happier. Of course, something had to ruin his happiness, and that would have to be the form of a tall and very rugged looking boy. Angelina had tripped suddenly but before Fred could catch her, another person was there before him.  
  
" Are you alright?" A boy, about the same age as Fred, was helping Angelina to her feet.  
  
" Yes." She said, looking at the boy.  
  
" The names Diggory. Cedric Diggory." He held out his hand to her and smiled. Fred scowled.  
  
" I'm Angelina." she said, in a dreamy voice. Fred cleared his throat. " Oh! This is Fred Weasley." Cedric turned to him and smiled.  
  
" Hi Fred. Nice to meet you." Fred nodded and turned to Angelina.  
  
" Come on, Angelina, where were we before this nig lug interfered?" Cedric didn't seem to take offense to Fred's words, but Angelina did.  
  
" Well, I think me and Cedric were going somewhere, weren't we Cedric?" Angelina said, in a seductive way. Cedric nodded and held his arm out to her. Fred was left standing, alone in the entrance hall. He has lost his only love and now he was mad. Of course when Weasleys get mad, they get MAD.  
Fred ran back to the Gryffindor common to find all of his jokes supplies and his twin. Surely he would help. Then, suddenly Fred felt something. Pain, in his heart. He really liked Angelina, and she broke his heart like it was nothing more than an extremely fragile and vile item. He punched the wall next to his bed, his fist going through the wall. He yelled in agony. Then, like a bolt of lightning, he saw something. 


	8. The vision

He was looking at the circular common room, only it was different somehow. He saw his little brother, and sister Ron and Ginny sitting on the other side of the room, talking to a skinny, raven haired boy, with thick framed glasses.  
  
"I don't know why I did it." Ron was saying, "She was surrounded by all these people and I just asked her. She looked at me like I was a Blast- ended Skrewt." Fred saw himself, older obviously, and George walks through the Portrait hole.  
  
"You two got dates for the ball yet?" He asked. Fred laughed at himself. He looked so funny older, but he didn't think he was going to care when he got there.  
  
"No," Ron said.  
  
"Well, you better hurry mates, or all the good ones will be taken." He grinned.  
  
"Who you going with then?" Ron insisted.  
  
"Angelina." He said without a trace of embarrassment on his face. Fred gasped.  
  
"You've asked her already?"  
  
"Good point." He turned around to Angelina, who was chatting with a blonde girl next to her. "Oi! Angelina." He yelled across the room.  
  
"What!" she yelled back. Fred stared. He couldn't believe that was Angelina. He gazed at her, thinking that she looked even more beautiful in a dream.  
  
"Wanna go to the ball with me?" Angelina smiled.  
  
"Sure," she resumed her conversation with the girl, smiling more than she had been.  
  
Fred shook his head and saw his brother waving was hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" George looked ay his twin uncertainly. "You okay, Fred, You're bleeding." He pointed to Fred's hand that had gone through the wall. Blood was dripping from his hand on to the floor and Fred quickly found a bandage to wrap it in.  
  
"Yea, just thinking." He said, smiling halfway.  
  
"Just thinking about Angelina and her running off with that git, Cedric Diggory?" George smiled innocently. Fred blushed, and nodded.  
  
"No worries mate." George said, sitting down beside Fred. "Angelina didn't notice that Cedric putting her under spell, did she?" Fred looked at his brother questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, when me and Lee walked past at that time when Cedric interrupted you two, he muttered something, pointing his wand at Angelina. He made her trip, caught before you and she instantly wanted to go with him, in case you didn't notice." 


End file.
